Tantrum
by LadyIchaIcha
Summary: A mission abruptly comes to a halt when tempers flare. A short, teasing one-shot.


Stomping her way into the bathroom, Sakura huffed as she slammed the door within an inch of its hinges life. With the tealight votives on each side of the sink rattling in their crystalline shelters, the fuming medic ripped the remaining bits of her gown off her body, throwing it to the clammy marble floor amidst her fury.

"Sakura, you might want to keep it down. You're not exactly helping the situation any by throwing a tantrum."

Eyes widening with boiling ire, Sakura shivered as her own emotions wracked her body. The nerve of this man, after the way he acted tonight, he better be lucky all he got was a door slammed in his face!

"_Tantrum_?! You want a TANTRUM, Hatake? You. Got. It."

Ripping the door from the frame as she yanked on the decorative handle, splinters sprang threw the air as she tossed it behind her effortlessly.

Smirking at the older jōnin's surprise, Sakura lunged forward, her flying fist packing a mighty punch as it landed across his cheek, no doubt fracturing the bone beneath. Doubling back in pain, Kakashi made a rocky recovery, just barely missing a downward kick that cracked open the cool stone beneath their feet.

Kakashi made no qualms about removing his headband as the tomoe of his Sharingan began to spin. If she wasn't holding back, neither was he. Sakura was already a force to be reckoned with… but an angry Sakura was unpredictable. He needed to dodge her bone breaking blows, and keep her quiet before they were discovered by security.

Dodging another headshot, Kakashi ducked beneath a flying vase, and rolled forward, catching the heated medic's fist as it tried to connect to his jaw.

"Why are you so upset? I just saved your ass back there."

"I didn't need saving, Kakashi! I was sticking to the mission. I had everything under control."

"That's not what it looked like. That... was _not_ part of our mission."

Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, Sakura pushed back against his grip, Kakashi standing his ground, that stern face of his never wavering. Sakura knew what he was referring to, but she would never admit it.

She was distracted.

She knew he would be watching her…

She knew he would see her seduce another man…

And she loved it.

It was quite the unexpected surprise, but the thrill of it excited her. She might have been with their target in reality, but her mind was with Kakashi.

They were _his_ hidden lips she nibbled on…

It was _his_ neck that she nuzzled…

They were _his_ hands that ripped at her dress… urgent to free her from its confines...

Not the burly man they called "Kuma-sama," whom now lay on the bed with a singed hole through his chest.

Speaking of chest… hers felt awfully tight to be without the constraints of the gown she was no longer wearing. Looking down, she realized Kakashi had pushed against her during her lunge to halt her efforts, but at her sudden drop in enthusiasm, his hands remained upon her.

Looking up into his eyes, their panting breaths filled the cramped space between them as she wordlessly asked him to remove his offending appendages.

If he had any sense left in that murky brain of his, Kakashi would have just let her go, but deep down, he didn't want to. He had to watch that undeserving cretan slobber and grope her all evening, and now that she was standing before him, in her underwear no less, he was shamelessly tempted to do the same.

Initially, her piercing stare drove him to release her, but as the blush crept across her features… her eyes softening as they searched his masked face… he dared to push his luck a bit farther.

Tightening his grip, his fingers flexed up and over her covered breast, kneading briefly as he watched in awe at her priceless reaction and curious expression. Every minute movement in his fingers ricocheted through her body, her voice becoming his own personal symphony as he slowly continued. She was so responsive to his every touch... it broke ever last fiber of his self restraint.

Backing her up against the bathroom counter, his pelvis pressed against her abdomen as he leaned down, freeing his face from the barrier of cloth, devouring the exposed flesh of her nape. Biting and kissing his way across her flesh, Kakashi growled as her moans filled his eager ears.

Gripping her waist, he lifted her atop the counter as he stepped between her legs. Fingers traced the curves of her body as they came to rest on the small of her back. Smoothing over the swell of her hips, and the length of her creamy thighs, Kakashi's fingers swept behind her knees. With a swift tug, the silver coiffed superior pulled her to the counter's edge and flush against him, their hips now rocking in time with one another.

"Kaka-sensei! Sakura-chaaaan?!" the screechy blonde bellowed from the suite entryway with his pale artist companion behind him.

Startled by the Uzumaki's abrupt and obnoxious arrival, the intertwined couple unravelled as they tried to appear normal. Amongst the rubble of the shattered decor, Sakura searched for something to cover her exposed body from the prying eyes of the perverted orange-clad ninja in the next room.

Glancing up at the man still standing near, Sakura was surprised to meet Kakashi's steady gaze.

"So…" she started, tying her bathrobe shut.

"So… what?" the man returned, a hand coming up to scratch the back of his head, the mask already in position once again.

"So, was that part of our mission?"

Chuckling lightly, Kakashi stepped forward, fixing a patch of ravaged hair, pushing the strands out of her face before answering in the calmest of tones.

"Nope. That was _training_."

"Training?" the kunoichi repeated skeptically, "…For what?"

"For later_" _he whispered into her ear, his primal tone making the words seem more like a promise.

A promise she hoped he kept.


End file.
